halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
001 Epsilon Clutch (PWU)
001 Epsilon Clutch is an ancient Forerunner monitor who guards the shield world Revenge. He is probably the oldest installation monitor is existence. He however has spent most of his time in cold storage and reawakened again after the Forerunner-Flood War. Biography As he is 300,000 years old, 001 Epsilon Clutch is on the constant verge of rampancy and has experienced so many seizures that he is now permanently red in color. He was built 300,000 ago to monitor Revenge. After many millennia of peace he was awakened to fight the flood threat. Other Data An ancient 20 second recording was discovered in the superstructure he was monitoring in 2561. It details a row 001 was having with a forerunner over the state of the flood threat. During the row. This is one of the earliest recordings of a Forerunner voice however only a handful of words can be made out. Information from 001 In 2561, 001 told some visitors to of an elusive AI by the title 000 Eve Incarcerate. He admitted that he was not supplied with any information about the whereabouts of this monitor but he did spark a galaxy wide hunt for the galaxies oldest monitor. Battle of Ralcoth Ralcoth was a small city positioned in the north of Revenge in the Twilight band area of the planet. A sizeable research facility was constructed there sometime before the war between the Forerunners and Flood began. It studied many organisms including the flood. However in 98,379 B.C a breakage caused an outbreak of the flood spores contained there. Within a couple of minutes 001 was alerted and immediately put in charge of the evacuation and extermination. 5,000 sentinels were automatically dispatched and encircled the base. They quickly moved inside and set about attacking the infected scientists. However by now all staff had been infected and a hive was being formed quickly in the centre of the structure. The sentinels were soon destroyed and the infection continued to spread throughout the building and into the surrounding area. Epsilon's protocol dictated him to glass the facility with Super sentinels. However by now tank forms and others were attacking the city of Ralcoth and was also being infected. With so many Forerunners at steak the plan was called off and another 10,000 sentinels were unleashed on the city. As the sentinels entered the city, the tank forms quickly converted to ranged forms and launched a massive attack on the incoming sentinels. Hordes of flood infection and combat forms were running towards the city in an unmerciful attempt to infect the city. However it appeared scientists at the facility had created a kind of super-flood. A flood form that could infect AI's and turn them against the Forerunners. As a result infected sentinels launched attacks on their uninfected counterparts and their ability to fly allowed them to quickly infect Forerunners. Epsilon was ordered to glass the city for the good of the planet. By now the space-port was being infected and Forerunner vessels were being consumed by the infection. A single infected vessel left the port and rocketed into space. A few minutes later, 3 huge super-sentinels hovered over the mountains of the north-side of the city. The first one targeted the docks, the second the north side and the third the south. The city was destroyed but the infestation had been stopped. The infected vessel continued undetected as all eye witnesses had been killed by the blast and the survivors had either been too traumatised to remember or too caught up in the action to have noticed. Category: PWU Category: EdwardChap Category: Forerunner AI